Soobin
Soobin (수빈, Subin) is a character in Denma. Biography Past In God's Lover (70), the old woman calls May and she says the interview of Saint Tetra university is only a month away now, so pack her stuff and get over her house. He says to nanny that he's having dinner with his friends. The nanny introduces him to May. He's the last son of the Hyponne family. The old woman was the nanny of the Hyponne family, a noble family of the planet Terra. The nanny was on the planet Bella to take care of him who was studying here. And took a sabbatical year to take a trip around the world. That's just the way things are. God says Guys are about money and background. When they have them, everything works out for them. And a tall and handsome guy like him is a god. God says he can get all the girls he wants on the planet Bella. It makes God angry just saying it. Stayed there for a month, passed the interview, and registered for a 2-year course that prepares May for classes. And May and him are kiss each other. God, the black cat which is the digital pet is depressed. May used the association method like him told her and it wasn't difficult, so she understood all study. The setting up a college was one of Hyponne family businesses. The university of Saint Tetra will sets up on the planet Terra. In the car, he calls May smart beauty. He says they say this was the first time in prep school's history that someone's grade went up so much. The car arrives to May's home. He asks he can get a coffee before he goes. God angry and uses a librarian robot to beat the owner of planet Bella and says that wasn't the only thing damn extra-planet wolf wanted. God angry and says the crook went inside to get a coffee and suddenly does this and that. God felt so sad that and caused a blackout. The owner of planet Bella says to his butler that that wasn't a malfunctioning of robots and the guy knew exactly who he was and he beat him up every time by manipulating the network from outside. So the owner of planet Bella orders his butler to use the entire A.N.G.E.L. system to find out the guy who's related to the extra-planet wolf that drank coffee. The nanny of the Hyponne family says to him that the establishment procedure for the brand school is over, and starting next year, he'll be studying from his home planet Terra, and the new professors will be positioned and the maintenance will be complete so he only has to stay the planet Bella till the end of this year. He asks what does he tell May. The butler hears this. In the car, he says to May that he has something to tell her but he didn't want to tell her at home, so he demands they may go for a drive outside the city. In the Live Galand, he sings and proposes to May. God is shocked. He gives May a ring and hugs each other. God is outside in figure con form. The eldest son of the 6 brothers of Hyponne family confirms May's identity through the butler. The eldest son gets angry with his nanny because she pushes the marriage between he and May, and May is a former hair stylist, and the marriage is a huge business for the nobles so the nobles can't have the blood of the lowest class from another planet mixed with their blood. But the nanny says no. He's the youngest master, so he doesn't bear the responsibility for the management of the family. May try to give God a fish con. But when God disappeared, she tells him that black cat is been acting strange lately. At this time, when the people look at the clothes that May wears, it's estimated to be his dress shirt. The other brothers of Hyponne family call to the eldest son and reproach him that he's so disrespectful because he did that to nanny. The fifth son advises the eldest son that they need to stop May instead by telling her how low her social status is compared to them, they have to make her realize that a civilian of another planet can't hang around with the noble of the planet Terra. The fifth son calls and says to him that he has his engagement ceremony at the planet Bella and the actual wedding here on the planet Terra, and he'll tell nanny to prepare for the engagement ceremony so he goes focus on his study, and he hangs up. And he says to butler that he'll reborn as the youngest if he could because he can make that face and no one would say a word about it. And the fifth son says nanny can't know about their plan and he says about this plan. The nanny says to May that all the siblings she changed diapers and his the most. May asks why nanny did introduce her to him, and what she did like about her. The nanny answers she think she liked the way she were looking people in the eyes when she were talking. And the nanny begins to talk about her past. When the mother of the Hyponne family passed away in an accident, nanny wanted to leave the family. But there were 6 siblings to take care of. So the nanny started taking care of them. At that time, he was a baby. The nanny had so many things to does, but the household atmosphere changed and she could endure them. The nanny could now look at them in the eyes. Through their eyes, the nanny could understand their emotions and thoughts and that made her more responsible for the things she did. The nanny was motivated to does what she did. But the atmosphere changed once again. The nanny says to May that she didn't know where to goes when she left. At this time, he comes and stop the nanny from doing leave. He says when he marry someone and has a kid the nanny can babysit his kid so that he can goes on a date with his wife, and when the time comes he'll stay by her deathbed. This is the kind of guy young master is. After staying with the youngest master, the nanny didn't feel sad anymore. And when the nanny first saw May, she couldn't stop thinking about her young master. It was more of a personal thing. May were more humble and noble than all the other noble ladies. The way May cared about others, maybe the nanny learned to see through people after living with people who keep on ranking others. The nanny also noticed that May didn't has her arms crossed when she were talking to others. So there's a reason why young master proposed to May. The nanny and he asks to May that what the sisters-in-law did tell her. May says they didn't have much of a talk and she's tired to she'll goes get some sleep. May couldn't tell them about what happened because she knew that it would cause trouble. The third son's wife says to the eldest son's wife that the only reason that she came to the planet Bella is for Mr. Hitas and he's the best popera artist of the century and now she gets to sees him in person so she's so thankful for the youngest brother-in-law's absurdness. He holds flowers and cake and alone in front of May's room. He thinks May isn't picking up the phone. When God sees him and thinks that he was a very humble man and he only thought that the Hyponne family were one of those rich families, but a noble family like this is no average rich family so winning a lottery is nothing for them. God changes the shape of the cloak and thinks he'll become May's puss in boots for their successful marriage. May opens the door and when he sleeping there, she's kicks him aside and takes the cake and flowers. The nanny says she was talked to May so he doesn't need to worry about her. He says May didn't pick up his call. The nanny says maybe May needed time away from him and she shows him an invitation. God shows to May that the Hyponne family's property details and says they're really great. May smiles because he really own all these. God says May has to accept their invitation and it's understandable that those witches don't like her and once she marry him, she'll be taking a portion of their wealth, so it's a problem for them, and the fastest way to handle this is money, but they don't have that much money right now. In the cruise, he says to May that an engagement ceremony is what his brothers suggested. God took the ship to a deserted island. The sisters-in-laws won't be ignoring May anymore and God is sorry for the other people and they consider this a vacation. Even the personal networks are down. When things started to happen, May felt guilty and had to lay down for a while. On the first day, it was a picnic for them as they're somehow sure of getting rescued. But a couple days later, when the food ran out they're no longer smiling. He says to May that if he knew that they weren't going to be rescued for a while he would have made the toilet first. He and May talk over the phone. He says to May that when he first met May, he thought she were a Quanx because there's no traffic jam during rush hour. He says to May that whenever he's in her the control systems were always open as if they're protecting them even their trip during the holiday, so it's like the entire system on this planet is watching over her so maybe that's why he's feeling more for her because she's someone who's so special to someone else and even after he proposed to her nothing happened to him so he guess that someone doesn't hate him either but they're stranded on a deserted island so he guess he was wrong and he's love May. He says to May that he put a lot into consideration on December 24, so this is their engagement ceremony so she can asks uncle and see if he's okay with the day. Men with sunglasses takes May to somewhere for ask a few questions. May cries and he hugs. December 24th At December 24th, the butler says he just moved the engagement ceremony to the garden of the cathedral. The third son says this is early summer weather. He says to May that no one would deny the existence of god when they look at her. May says she's flattered. The sisters-in-law are ashamed. Hitas sings. The third son sends the engagement video to his brothers because they have to see it. The brothers all praised him about finding May. At this time, everyone looks out the window. Outside the window, Bella uses light to display the word WE ♡ MAY. The eldest son says to the other brothers that they reopen the Zipnight trade with Bella and get ready for the wedding. 7 months later In 15. A.E. (3-3), the fifth son calls and says a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly, so, he's going to has to take care of some paper works for him. He says he got assignments of his own, and he need to focus on school work. The fifth son says it won't take that long and asks what about his baby then. He says that's because they're a college couple full of love, and May is loving it and he's her servant, basically, and he'll review the paper works and send them to his asap, and the fifth son says tell May that he said hi. After the call, he reads to the Puss In Boots for May. Quote *"May, I... love you." Trivia *The song he sang was later written the music by someone else. On September 30, 2015, a song written by a singer-songwriter, Kim Baram, influenced the author's lyrics and was uploaded to YouTube. And on November 13, 2017, this song was posted on Naver Music. At the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang, he says when he wrote the song lyrics, he thought that it was only a cartoon even though the author thought this is funny, but when he received the song made by the lyrics, he said he was embarrassed. *Fan arts **September 24, 2014 - Source **January 26, 2015 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles